<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁盾】Perfect For Me(13K一发完) by kdashmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309531">【铁盾】Perfect For Me(13K一发完)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj'>kdashmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU，人类铁罐 X 狼族队长<br/>吃醋梗，含冬寡。<br/>可能不太正经没有逻辑，并且OOC。</p><p>Summary:</p><p>世界有很多稀少的异族，狼族只是其中之一。而身为狼的史蒂夫不太喜欢月圆，直到他喜欢上托尼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁盾】Perfect For Me(13K一发完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>“贾维斯，”</p><p>“是的，先生。”</p><p>“能否请你告诉我，为什么我的吊床上面躺着一头狼？”</p><p>“那是罗杰斯队长，先生。”</p><p>“我知道，”托尼翻白眼，“我的意思是，他是什么时候进来的？以及为什么他又睡在我的床上？”</p><p>“三小时前。那时你正在穿着Mark85，一路飞往帝国大厦进行程序测试。并且队长有权限去基地的任何地方。”</p><p>托尼捏了捏两眼之间：“但是他没有权限睡我的吊床。这是我的床，好吗？而我记得，罗杰斯有专属的房间，一整层楼。我还特地为他打造四零年代风格的老式装潢，结果——你就这样让他霸占了我工作室里唯一能休息的地方？”</p><p>“你可以睡沙发，先生。”</p><p>“你是说前几天克林特和索尔在上面狂嗑饼干和比萨，结果碎屑撒了整张座位的那张沙发？”</p><p>电子管家迟疑两秒：“笨笨三秒后去取工具，十秒后进行清洁。”</p><p>“不了，让笨笨打扫不如把整张沙发都扔了比较快。”</p><p>托尼大叹口气，两只眼睛挂着黑圈，缺乏睡眠的脑袋，让他的脾气毛毛躁躁的。但托尼还是伸手取了件毛毯，缓缓盖在这头睡得香甜的狼身上。哦天，这太蠢了，狼又不怕冷。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>美国队长是一头狼。</p><p>呃，这个说法可能不太正确。应该说，美国队长是这个世界上稀有的狼族。他大部分的时间都是人类，而且是完美的人类。英俊善良，正义勇猛，你想得到的优点在他身上都找得到，甚至更多。而少部分的时间呢，比如月圆，又或是久久一次的——史蒂夫会需要变回原形。像是充电那样，类似人类处于长时间的高压工作，便会需要度假去放松自己？大概吧，托尼不清楚。</p><p>回想当初，复仇者们刚搬进基地里，和托尼展开了快乐的同居生活。一个月后的某天晚上，托尼第一次看见基地的走廊出现一头灰色的狼，天才科学家当下差点以为是自己咖啡因补充过多，以及72小时没睡觉所产生的幻觉。还好他天才般的脑袋当机五秒后立即发挥作用。他想起了美国队长档案里面的种族备注：狼族。好在，这头狼很安静，迈步轻巧无声，甚至看都没看托尼一眼的行为，让托尼有点火大。他真想走过去掐住狼的脖子，大喊罗杰斯你就算变成狼也不可以无视我！</p><p>谢天谢地托尼没这么做。因为隔天清晨托尼在餐桌上听布鲁斯解释道，他说狼族一旦变回原形，当下是完全没有人类的理智，等于全然被本能所支配。托尼突然感到头皮发麻，要知道他和史蒂夫打从纽约大战时就不太和睦，可以说是很不爽对方，爱找对方的碴。如果这位狼队长突然扑过来咬破他的喉咙，似乎也不太让人意外？</p><p>“罗杰斯，”</p><p>史蒂夫拿着平底锅，站在厨房里，望着一脸没睡饱的托尼。</p><p>“你昨天霸占了我的吊床。”</p><p>“哦，我很抱歉，托尼。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，专注手中正煎着的蛋卷，“我昨天太累了，我急着想休息，所以……”</p><p>“这是第三次了。快告诉我，你记得你自己有房间，专属的。”</p><p>“我知道，只是——”</p><p>托尼毫无耐心地打断他：“我不在乎。我只是搞不懂基地那么大，偏偏你就喜欢睡在我的吊床上。并且你知道给你睡过之后，上面有多少狼毛吗？”</p><p>“我拿去洗了，一早起床的时候。”史蒂夫解释道，“很抱歉，当我变成狼的时候，我很难控制自己想做什么。”</p><p>“所以你变成狼最想做的就是霸占我的床？”托尼不解地说，嗤笑了一声，“我完全他妈的不意外。罗杰斯，你不管是什么时候都喜欢找我麻烦。我该感谢你没有在我的工作室到处打滚做记号，或是引来一堆母狼在基地里疯狂繁殖！我真是幸运你没这么干。”</p><p>史蒂夫忿忿地瞪着托尼，一手将完成的蛋卷放在陶瓷盘上，并且用力地把盘子塞进托尼手里。然后青年绷着一张脸，大步地离开了厨房。托尼对于把史蒂夫狠狠说了一顿后，心情仍然糟糕到不行感到烦躁。他拉开餐椅坐下，毫无形象地啃着手里的蛋卷。</p><p>“看什么？”托尼瞪了一眼克林特，“没见过睡眠不足的人类吗？”</p><p>克林特一点也没兴趣跟缺乏睡眠的托尼斯塔克说话，他举高双手，装作投降地离开餐厅。坐在一旁的布鲁斯反倒悠闲地喝着花茶，一边阅读报纸。</p><p>“为什么没人来吃早餐？现在不是七点吗？”</p><p>“早餐时间早就结束了。”布鲁斯喃喃地说，“提醒你，现在是九点半。”</p><p>“哦。”托尼继续啃着蛋卷，“不对。”他终于觉得哪里怪怪，“史蒂夫正在做早餐不是吗？他给大家做了蛋卷，所以我才以为现在是七点早餐时间。”</p><p>布鲁斯蹙着眉毛：“依照我的理解，今天负责早餐的是我。而你嘴里的蛋卷是史蒂夫专门为你做的。”</p><p>托尼咽下最后一口，咳了咳：“他干嘛专门为我做这个？吃饱撑着吗？”</p><p>“也许是因为他昨天睡了你的吊床？”</p><p>“我会锁住工作室，不让除了人类以外的生物进入。”</p><p>“队长有最高权限。”</p><p>“操！为什么变成狼他还懂得如何运用这个？”</p><p>“因为他的瞳孔虹膜没有改变，他依然是史蒂夫罗杰斯，只不过是型态不同而已。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，一手将报纸阖了起来。“托尼，我必须给你补充常识。狼是不会和一堆狼交配的，牠们很专情，向来会从一而终，和配偶终生相伴，直到其中一方死亡才会解绑。”</p><p>托尼被噎了一下：“哦，我可真没想到。很抱歉我不是保育人员或是兽医。”</p><p>布鲁斯同情地望着他，试图从眼神传达信息。</p><p>“做什么？”托尼说，“你的意思是我刚才污辱了罗杰斯的人……呃，狼格？”</p><p>“这不好笑。”布鲁斯说，“史蒂夫变成狼不是他愿意的，伙计。他只有在过度劳累时才会变成原形，那是他休息的方式。而选在你的工作室里休息，我想除了找你麻烦之外，可能还有别的？”</p><p>“还有什么？”托尼极度渴望知道。</p><p>“我不知道。”可惜布鲁斯没有给他一个答案。“也许你应该去问他。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>这真是尴尬。十分钟前托尼在厨房里骂了史蒂夫一顿，而现在他却在基地里寻找史蒂夫的身影。那个金发青年难得地没有和他对干，拜托，他本来就该感到理亏，因为霸占别人的床是一件很差劲的事情，尤其那个床的主人还熬了三天的夜，急度需要睡眠。虽然托尼能睡在自己卧室里那张超大超舒适的床铺，但是身为工作室的主人，为何是他来委曲求全呢？才不。</p><p>“嘿，”托尼最终在画室里找到史蒂夫，“你在干什么呢？”</p><p>史蒂夫站在画室角落，看都没看他。他捣鼓了手里的东西后蹲在地上，托尼看见了，他手里的是一捆全新的吊床，白色细绳所织成，又大又重。托尼歪着脑袋：“你是打算在这里也组一张吊床吗？”</p><p>“我想是的。”史蒂夫从柜子里拿出工具，打算把吊床的前后端固定在墙上，“这样我就不会去抢你的床了。”</p><p>托尼撇撇嘴，伸手阻止了史蒂夫拿着铁钉的手：“不不，罗杰斯，你会敲坏我的墙壁。”</p><p>“基地的墙壁很坚固，连浩克都打不烂。”史蒂夫说，“一根钉子而已，别担心。”</p><p>“好吧，我的错。”托尼闷闷地说，“我刚刚不该说那些话的。你得体谅我三天没睡觉了，呃，应该说，没睡一场好觉。你知道睡眠不足容易有躁郁倾向，都忘了吧，把我刚刚说的都忘了。”</p><p>史蒂夫默默放下手里的工具，但还是没有正眼看他。托尼忍不住蹲下去，和他一起整理那具又重又大的吊床：“你依然可以来我的工作室，我会再放另外一张床，你自己选你喜欢哪个。你若有本事的话，横着睡两张吊床也行。”</p><p>史蒂夫想象了那画面，忍不住笑出来。托尼看见他的笑容才松口气，老天，他的心情既奇怪但又充满愉快。托尼明明早已习惯史蒂夫的扑克脸，总是咬着牙瞪着他，跟他争执争论或大声咆啸，但托尼却没办法忍受史蒂夫好像受了什么委屈的表情，这让托尼难受得要死，浑身不对劲。</p><p>“告诉我，史蒂夫，”托尼皱皱鼻子，“为什么你非得睡在我的床上？”他说完觉得这话有点惹人遐想，更正道，“我是说，变成狼的你，为何非得抢我的床？”</p><p>史蒂夫终于愿意抬头看他，两秒后垂下眼睛，闷闷地说：“我不知道。可能是，你的味道让我安心。”</p><p>“你是个怪胎。”托尼装作被冒犯，随意说道，“我和你又不是非常要好，我们甚至每天都在吵架。”</p><p>“托尼，你如果介意，”史蒂夫说，“我会尽量不在基地里变成原形。”</p><p>“嘿，我没这么说。”托尼发现自己完全不介意，“你是我们的老大，你爱做什么就做什么。”</p><p>史蒂夫眨眨眼，露出一抹笑意：“谢谢你，托尼。嗯——感谢你把床让给我？”</p><p>“不客气。”托尼撑着脸颊说，“如果每次借给你之后都有蛋卷吃的话，我会更高兴。”</p><p>史蒂夫的蓝眼睛弯成月牙，淌着海洋的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“变成狼是什么感觉？”</p><p>“嗯……很舒适。”史蒂夫拿着画笔，“什么事都能暂时抛在脑后，轻松自在的。”</p><p>“好吧，你确实需要这种时候。”托尼认同地说，“你比我们所有人都还要不懂得享受生活。你不喜欢二十一世纪，你觉得太吵，步骤太快，街上的投影太斑驳。”</p><p>“我不晓得你从哪里判断的，”青年喃喃道，“但我不会否认。”</p><p>托尼躺在画室的木质地板上，无神地盯着宽敞的落地窗外，那一片湛蓝的天空。白色的云朵层层堆积起来，反射阳光的刺眼。托尼不晓得自己躺在这干嘛，他只知道半小时前他答应了史蒂夫，他愿意分享自己的床给他。史蒂夫当下笑得自在又好看，一边道谢，一边说要画一张画像送给托尼。</p><p>小胡子其实对于画像没什么兴致，但难得他和史蒂夫心平气和地共处在同一个空间，放过这个机会太可惜。于是托尼大方地坐在单人沙发上，只不过才坐十分钟，他便耐不住性子动来动去，一下子从椅子上滑到了地板上。然后和史蒂夫聊几句，就变成了现在这样。瘫躺在木质地板上，朝窗外的天空发呆。</p><p>“别动好吗？”史蒂夫咬着笔头，语气没有一点责备，“老天，你比我想象中还难画。”</p><p>“你给基地的每一个人都画过画像，甚至连寇森和福瑞都有。”托尼说，“但你唯独不画我，我以为你是因为讨厌我才不画的。”</p><p>“不，托尼，为什么你会这样认为？”史蒂夫摇摇头，“纯粹是你的表情太多了，而且变化很快，我没办法完美的捕捉你的脸。”</p><p>“哦？那现在突然可以了？”</p><p>“看来也是无法。”青年看了眼手里的半成品，“因为你不可能好好做个模特儿让我画个半小时。”</p><p>“你该精进你的画技，大画家。不是说素描吗？你必须要求自己五分钟之内画完。”</p><p>“那样的作品一点也不精致。”</p><p>“不是说送我吗？”托尼说，“画完就是我的，我不在意精不精致。”</p><p>“不，我在意。”</p><p>托尼勾勾嘴角。当然，像史蒂夫这样严谨的人，不可能会随意画个潦草的画像就送人的。他肯定会比平常来的用心，一笔一画都是那么专注。托尼就算闭上眼睛也能想象史蒂夫拿着铅笔，蹙着眉毛认真的模样。那很好看，托尼这么想，尤其那双蓝眼睛一直在他身上游移，只是为了描绘自己的轮廓。一股满足感登时充盈托尼的心窝，那是无法形容的愉快。</p><p>终于画完了。史蒂夫拿着素描本松一口气，他仔细地补了几个地方的光影，再把这张素描画像撕下来，打算找个框裱起来，送给托尼。而托尼？这个男人不知不觉早已睡去，罢了，谁让他熬夜熬了三天，能撑到现在也是奇迹了。当然也只有在睡着的时候，托尼的表情才会安稳地放松下来，比平常来得亲切，甚至有点可爱。</p><p>史蒂夫拿了颗抱枕塞进他的后脑底下，再为他盖上自己的外套。秋末的午后，敞开的落地窗吹来的风有那么点寒凉，但很舒服。史蒂夫撑着脑袋，眺望窗外的天空，一只手轻抚托尼的头发。他感到心情异样地平静，那些曾经经历的，忘不掉深刻在脑海里的烟硝战场，冷冽冰川，此刻彷佛一湖平静的湖水，安稳地淌流，一路汇流在指尖。直到他触摸托尼的脸，感受他传来的炙热温度。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，漂亮的，你来了。”</p><p>托尼看见一头灰狼，进入了他的工作室。那头狼动了动耳朵，缓缓走向属于他的床。他利落地跳了上去，吊床因为承受重量而晃动几下。史蒂夫稳稳地趴伏在上面，依然蔚蓝的眼睛盯着托尼看。托尼勾勾嘴角，继续拿着焊枪，干自己的活。</p><p>经过上次的交谈，托尼和史蒂夫两人找到了平衡点。工作室里出现了两张吊床，再也不会有人会因为没床可睡而发火了，完美。而一个月一次变回原形的史蒂夫，除了睡觉之外，他很少顶着狼形到处跑跳。这其实有点可惜，因为史蒂夫即使化为灰狼，也是一只漂亮的灰狼，托尼真想带着他走入森林或是雪地里，让他呼吸新鲜空气，或是尽情地奔跑，享受一下自由。</p><p>“真的？”史蒂夫困惑地说，“你想带我去森林？”</p><p>“我不知道，你想吗？”托尼说，“布鲁斯的意思是，你变成狼是最放松的时候，我想或许你不会只想要窝在吊床上睡觉？”</p><p>史蒂夫张大了嘴，又闭了起来，喃喃地说：“不，这会给你带来困扰。万一有人看见托尼斯塔克和一头狼处在一起，会很怪。”</p><p>“你太大惊小怪了，罗杰斯。”托尼耸耸肩，“相信我，和一头狼在空地里闲晃，绝对排不上托尼斯塔克做过最怪异的事情前三名。”</p><p>这个讨论不了了之。史蒂夫没有再提，托尼也不想自讨没趣。他理解那头狼出现的时候，史蒂夫只是想睡个好觉而已，毕竟疲累了整个月的时间，谁会想去野外玩耍呢？小胡子把这件事情忘了，他和史蒂夫的关系也在这阵子的磨合之下达到平衡。除了任务之外，他们私下相处也不再会指着对方鼻子叫骂，偶尔还会把各自的私人空间让给对方。比如工作室的沙发，画室落地窗前的地毯，彷佛已经成了托尼和史蒂夫之间互动的小地方。</p><p>托尼无法不去在乎这个，无法不去在乎变成狼的史蒂夫某种程度对他的依赖，这带给他满足感。还有工作室里的那张托尼的素描，托尼看见史蒂夫把它裱好了框，挂在吊床旁边的墙壁上。画像里那张睡着的脸一点都不酷，不过托尼很喜欢，因为史蒂夫连他的睫毛都画得清楚，甚至泛着光泽。他希望史蒂夫也能为自己画一张，并且挂在这幅画的旁边。哦，这个想法有点肉麻，托尼没有说出口。</p><p>然而，这个月的月圆之夜，好像有点不太一样了。</p><p>当史蒂夫以狼的模样出现在工作室时，他没有第一时间投入吊床的怀抱。反而直挺挺地站在托尼面前，两眼发直地盯着他。灰狼的目光盯得托尼头皮发麻，他登时以为自己是个鲜甜可口的猎物，而史蒂夫可能是肚子饿，很想要啃点什么生肉来填饱肚子。</p><p>“呃……史蒂夫？”托尼第一次朝灰狼喊史蒂夫的名字，老实说还真怪。“你想要做什么？”</p><p>灰狼走过去咬住托尼手里的螺丝刀，扔到一旁，接着咬他的手袖，朝着门口外嚎了几声。</p><p>“你想出去？”</p><p>灰狼动动耳朵。</p><p>“好吧，上回是谁说这样不好，会给我带来困扰呢？”托尼忍不住说了几句，“看看你，变成狼就可以毫无顾忌只依照本能行动了对吧？真希望你变回来也能这么老实。”</p><p>灰狼嘶牙地发出低鸣，像在表示对于这番话的不满。</p><p>“别，别生气啊。老天，就算变成狼，你的脾气一样都没改变。”托尼忍不住轻声笑道，“我这就带你出去走走，还不成吗？”</p><p>大晚上的带着一头狼外出确实很怪。还好纽约北区足够偏僻，而基地后面刚好有一座不大不小的树丛，和一片空旷的草皮。史蒂夫就在那边跑了几圈，精神奕奕地活动身子，更好奇地窜进树丛里面，顺道吓跑了住在里面松鼠和狐狸，牠们纷纷像看到鬼那样四处逃窜。托尼觉得有点好笑。</p><p>今夜的月亮很圆很美，银白色的光倾泻在草地上，托尼走一走，便坐在一块石头上休息。没一会化为狼的史蒂夫凑了过来，抬起头，朝着月亮嚎叫起来。托尼从没有这么近听过狼嚎，他只有在电影里听过，当下并没有什么感觉。但此时他却能听出史蒂夫的孤独，即使只有一点点。</p><p>灰狼的嚎叫持续了几分钟。一般来说，狼嚎声会传遍森林，能够和附近的狼群产生共鸣，此起彼落地一个接一个，像在沟通或是交谈。不过此时这片树丛里安静无声，没有任何回应。这令史蒂夫安静了下来，有些无精打采地趴坐在石头上。</p><p>“嘿，在美国纽约要找到你的同伴很困难的。”托尼解释道，“你们——我是说狼群在美国各州几乎绝迹了。或许下次我可以带你去加拿大或是阿拉斯加，那里有很多你的同伴，你会喜欢的。”</p><p>史蒂夫像是听懂了这番话，凑近了托尼的身旁。他用鼻子推了下他的肩膀，然后舔了舔他的脸。哦，这个举动在表示友好，托尼充分地感受到了，他勾勾嘴角感到欣喜，还想说一些俏皮话时，这头灰狼，不，史蒂夫突然张大了嘴，一口将托尼的脸含在嘴里——哦操！这他妈太诡异了。虽然史蒂夫从来没以狼的型态去吃点什么，他嘴里的味道也不算难闻，不过这这这这——这样很古怪，也很惊悚。托尼瞪大眼睛，登时只觉得自己像是一块吊在狼嘴的肉，随便一啃他就一命呜呼了。</p><p>好在史蒂夫只是轻轻地咬着托尼，没多久就放过了那张英俊的脸，托尼差点把魂吓掉了。晚些时候，托尼和史蒂夫一起走回基定。灰狼进入工作室后，直接跳进吊床里，趴在上面准备睡觉。而托尼在工作桌前储存项目进度，方才走了好久的路，他也有点累了。托尼洗个澡后，疲惫地直接倒在另一张吊床上。他拉紧了被子，命令贾维斯把灯调暗。</p><p>“晚安，史蒂夫。”</p><p>“嗷。”</p><p>半夜时，托尼在睡梦中觉得喘不过气。他睁开眼睛，看见怀里竟躺了一只将近一百八十磅的狼，操，虽然这个型态比史蒂夫本人还轻一点，但还是很沉重的，托尼一脸铁青地想。</p><p>“嘿，”托尼轻声说，“你怎么跑来这睡了？”</p><p>史蒂夫用鼻子蹭了蹭托尼，更舔了几下他的耳朵，像在期望他同意。</p><p>“老天，结果我准备的那张吊床就这样被浪费了？”托尼抱怨道，“贾维斯，评估一下这张床，能不能承受我跟史蒂夫的重量。”</p><p>“请放心，先生，吊床暂时没有崩塌的危机。”</p><p>“暂时，这他妈太让人放心了。”托尼撇撇嘴，“我明天会把它做得更坚固一点。以免我跟一头狼睡一觉后，把腰给摔断了。”</p><p>史蒂夫发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，像是在笑。他把脸埋进托尼的颈窝，耳朵贴着他的胸膛，听着托尼正在跳动的心跳声。</p><p>“为什么你会这么喜欢黏着我呢？我真搞不懂。”托尼喃喃道，并没有期待能得到回答。他一边挪好位置，好让他能把史蒂夫抱紧而不会摔下去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“其实，你变成狼的时候，很漂亮。”</p><p>史蒂夫正在喝果汁，立刻被呛了一下。</p><p>“嘿？”托尼笑了一下，取了几张纸巾交给他，“这么惊讶做啥？这是事实。”</p><p>“你不能……”史蒂夫擦掉嘴边的果汁，“托尼，你不能用人的眼光来称赞我——称赞我化为狼的时候——的模样。”</p><p>“为什么不行？”托尼不以为然，“你留意自己身上的毛吗？虽然普通时候是灰色的，但是在有光线的地方，它会浮着一层金黄，就像你的发色。并且你的皮毛很好摸，很温暖。”</p><p>史蒂夫不晓得该摆什么表情来迎接托尼的称赞，耳根子微微泛红。</p><p>“怎么？”托尼嘻笑道，“看来无法自然接收称赞的人不只是我，你也一样？”</p><p>“不，奇怪的是你，”史蒂夫说，“你不应该称赞一头狼，很漂亮。”</p><p>“你确实很漂亮，为什么要介意我说真话？”托尼耸耸肩，“我都不介意昨天晚上你把我整张脸含在嘴里。”</p><p>“呃，什么？我把你的脸含在嘴里？”</p><p>“你没听错，”托尼说，“你就像这样——”他夸张地张大了嘴，“把我的脸吞进你的嘴里，你的牙齿，又尖又力的抵在我的鼻子上，这很恐怖，拜托下次你别这么干了好吗？”</p><p>“哦……”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，慌张地说，“我很抱歉，托尼。我下次不会了，我保证。”</p><p>托尼还想说些什么，便见到金发青年耳根子更红了，甚至蔓延至两颊。</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>“我……没有。”</p><p>史蒂夫欲言又止的模样让托尼感到奇怪。在他回到工作室时仍然满是困惑，忍不住命令贾维斯去查一查，当一头狼把你的脸含进嘴里，但又没有伤害你的时候，代表什么？</p><p>“先生，这种举动表示友善和亲密，等于罗杰斯队长很喜欢你。”</p><p>托尼摆出了个怪表情。好吧，这也许代表史蒂夫在化为狼形的时候——很喜欢你，但不代表他身为人的那一部分——很喜欢你。小胡子一边叨念着，一边不知道自己到底在说些什么？</p><p>不过不可否认，托尼因为得知了这样的信息而感到开心，由衷的。因为这是史蒂夫的本能，人可以抑制本能，掩饰内心的感受，但是动物型态的他不会。天啊，这太可爱了。托尼想要捧着史蒂夫的脸，用力地亲吻他来展现此刻愉悦，他想要大声告诉史蒂夫，就算你的另外一面是一只狼，我也喜欢你——该死的，他应该早点这么做，而不是——</p><p>“詹姆士巴恩斯？”托尼盯着不远处激动地抱在一起的两人，“见鬼的他是谁？”</p><p>“他是……”布鲁斯说，“托尼，你读过史蒂夫的档案，你知道他是谁的。”</p><p>“我知道，他是史蒂夫的好友，同梯，咆啸突击队的狙击手。”托尼翻白眼，“我的意思是，他应该已经死了，他怎么——”</p><p>布鲁斯认真地说：“史蒂夫本来也应该不可能活着，可是他确实还活着。你得知道，打过血清的士兵都不是那么的正常。何况他们两个都是——很罕见的狼族。”</p><p>“哦操。”托尼烦躁地揪乱了头发，“那个詹姆士也是？”</p><p>“我想是的。”</p><p>詹姆士巴恩斯，史蒂夫都喊他巴奇。他沉睡在冰川里近百年，在前两天被神盾局挖了出来。老天，神盾局怎么老爱挖一些过时的超级士兵回来？复仇者已经有一个超级士兵了，额满了，不需要再多第二个，况且这第二个还跟史蒂夫交情友好地让人眼瞎。不，史蒂夫是他的，托尼忿忿地想，手里拿着点焊枪把某片电路板直接烧穿。</p><p>史蒂夫和巴恩斯这几日都混在一起。毕竟他们是老朋友，交情够深，又是同个种族。加上他们大概八十年没见面，此时稍微激动或高兴地笑得像个疯子似乎很正常。更安慰的是，两位老人家在学习新知识的时候终于有伴了。若是被嘲笑也是一起被嘲笑，再也不感到孤独——才怪！</p><p>托尼表现的极其明显。他不喜欢那个巴恩斯，也不欢迎他进入复仇者基地。托尼的意思是这个男人没有权限进入复仇者的私人领地，即使是美国队长同意都不行。史蒂夫不晓得托尼为何要对巴奇充满敌意，但他和老友相逢心情极好，就不计较这件小事了。好吧，既然巴奇不能进入基地里，那史蒂夫就出去和他玩耍——不，是出去和他一起工作。因为弗瑞似乎有意要让巴奇加入神盾局，以他的能力和血清能够成为不错的特工。</p><p>这很好，至少巴奇不用担心在新的世代里会没有方向，投入工作也算是适应生活的一种方式，史蒂夫以过来人的经验赞成巴奇加入神盾局。巴恩斯没什么所谓，反正他从以前开始就是跟着美国队长上战场，就算现在战争结束了，他们俩做的事情也不会差太远。于是，史蒂夫这几天投入了协助巴恩斯的工作，和娜塔莎一起，安排一系列的医疗和心理评估。这造成托尼好几天的时间都没能在基地里碰见金发青年。那两张吊床空空荡荡，摆在工作室的角落都让托尼感到烦躁。</p><p>然而不意外的，这个月的月圆时，基地外面的树丛出现了两头狼。托尼站在阳台想看得更清楚，操？巴恩斯还是一头白色的北极狼，那皮毛漂亮极了。这两头狼凑在一起，在树丛里跑来跑去，追着小鸟或是蝴蝶。最后，他们站在一块石头上嚎个不停，嚎个大半夜都没停下来。哦天，托尼快要脑神经衰弱了，忍不住让贾维斯开启隔音模式，否则他在睡梦中都会梦到有狼在唱歌，还是双重奏，简直太折磨人。</p><p>心情郁闷的托尼没有太多心思能投入研究项目，难得地不到凌晨一点便准备就寝。天花板的灯源渐渐暗下，托尼躺在吊床上，手里拉着一件毛毯。而一旁的吊床空仍然无一物，就跟托尼的心情一样，说不清楚的空虚。</p><p>小胡子思考了会，打算明天就把另外一张吊床拆掉。反正史蒂夫如今应当也不需要这张床。他现在有伙伴，一个老友，一个同梯，一个能共同分享前半辈子的同族友人。托尼登时感到心窝酸涩，他不想承认自己有点忌妒，忌妒那个从小和史蒂夫混在一起，血液里同样流着狼族血统的巴恩斯。</p><p>隔天清晨，工作室里确实只剩下一张吊床。那是留给史蒂夫的，因为托尼也不再睡在那里了。他会在疲累时回到卧室，使用最高权限锁住。托尼的心情很糟糕，大家都能看出来。就连平时最迟钝的克林特都能感受到他周围的乌云密布。</p><p>忙碌了两周，巴恩斯顺利加入神盾局，以及住进了宿舍里。史蒂夫才留意到托尼已经不太愿意跟他说话了。每当史蒂夫试着靠近托尼，问候几句或是把手里的蛋卷交到他手上，托尼就会摆起脸色，显露出不耐烦，甚至是不回不应。他们的关系似乎倒退到刚开始认识时那样，不，是比刚认识时还要糟糕。就像是出现裂痕的冰块，使人冻伤。</p><p>工作室的那张吊床全然失去了作用。史蒂夫就算化为狼也不再愿意独自躺在上面，因为上面没有托尼的气味，甚至比不上托尼窝过的沙发。史蒂夫和托尼完美的错开，他甚至想不起来最后一次看见托尼是三周前，还是一个月前？他不知道。没错，当一个人想要避开你的时候，无论如何你都无法突破这道突然建起的屏障。</p><p>见不到想见的人，或是被对方刻意冷落，复仇者基地突然变得一点温度也没有。史蒂夫只好在空档时往神盾局跑，有时他会待在宿舍，和巴奇聊聊天，但史蒂夫真的很不想要当电灯泡。没错，就是巴奇和娜塔莎，这对一见钟情的情侣成天你侬我侬，互相舔脸亲吻，再把气味留在对方身上。即使娜塔莎是个纯种人类，她都会纵容巴奇这么做。</p><p>史蒂夫有点羡慕，因为他很想念托尼。当初他会选择睡在托尼的吊床上，或是睡在他的怀抱里，那是因为他想要沾染托尼的气味，也想要做些记号在托尼身上。就像狼族找到所属之人时会做的事情，霸占和标记。只不过现在，托尼不再愿意让他这么做了。这让月圆之夜变得难熬，史蒂夫也不想要再化为一头狼，让自己尽情地被本能支配，因为托尼距他于千里之外，他的需求无法被满足。永远无法。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>冬季的坏天气，连续几天都让天空雾蒙蒙的，看不见任何能发光的东西。一片乌云被风吹散，展露出月亮的光芒，倾泻在复仇者基地的停机坪上。托尼从昆式战斗机走下来，刚好看见这一幕，那一盏明亮的月色，高高挂在漆黑夜空。</p><p>浑圆的月亮让托尼想起了史蒂夫。他突然发现好像有很长的时间，没有看见那一头漂亮的灰狼出现在基地。大概三个月或四个月？托尼记不起来，毕竟他这阵子都在装忙，要多忙就有多忙。或是，他是故意忘记这个的。托尼不会承认。</p><p>果真，在托尼走入电梯时，遇见了娜塔莎和巴恩斯。见鬼，托尼其实很想搭下一部电梯，因为他不想跟巴恩斯处在同一个空间，但当他看见巴恩斯身上趴着一头正在睡觉的灰狼，托尼的脑袋立刻一片空白。他直接踩进了电梯，并且恶狠狠地盯着黑发青年。</p><p>“把史蒂夫给我。”托尼敞开双臂。</p><p>巴恩斯瞇眼瞪他：“不。”</p><p>“操你——”托尼骂道，“我再说一次，把他给我。”</p><p>“史蒂夫不是物品。”黑发青年并不畏惧，“滚边去吧。”</p><p>“听着，超级士兵二号，我他妈才不在乎你被打了血清还是有铁手臂什么的。”托尼说，“现在，史蒂夫需要休息，他会想要躺在先前那张吊床上，我的吊床，所以，给我——”</p><p>“托尼，”娜塔莎突然打断他，“那张吊床已经没有作用了。”</p><p>托尼转头看她。只听叮一声，电梯在史蒂夫的卧房楼层停了下来，敞开门。</p><p>“亲爱的，你先把史蒂夫送回房里。”娜塔莎朝巴恩斯说道，并且伸出手制止托尼想要跟去的举动。他就这样眼睁睁看着巴恩斯把他的狼抱走了。托尼在心里咒骂一百遍脏话。</p><p>“操！”托尼挣开娜塔莎握住的手，激动地吼，“你竟然帮外人？娜特，我看错你了！我再也不会帮你更新电击器，你找布鲁斯去吧！”</p><p>“巴恩斯以后不是外人了，你要记清楚，托尼。”</p><p>娜塔莎抬起右手，手指挑动了几下，很明显地，她的无名指戴着一颗漂亮的钻戒。托尼立刻被噎了一下，惊愕地张大嘴的模样傻得要命。</p><p>“这啥？”</p><p>“如你所见，这是结婚戒指。”娜塔莎说，“我和巴恩斯今天晚上刚登记结婚。不过我们不会办婚礼，所以你和史蒂夫也不必烦恼结婚礼物要送什么。”</p><p>信息流量过大，托尼登时无法消化，语无伦次道：“等等，什么时候的事？你，你跟谁？巴恩斯？嘿，我不明白，那家伙是一头狼！你不能跟一头狼……”</p><p>“史蒂夫也是一头狼，你不也爱得要死？”</p><p>托尼哑口无言。</p><p>“大天才，我现在慎重地告诉你，”娜塔莎露出微笑，“如果你再继续怀疑巴恩斯和史蒂夫之间有什么超过友情的玩意，那就等于你在间接质疑我的婚姻，这会让我感到非常的不爽。”</p><p>女人的眼神如同利刃，托尼吞了吞口水。</p><p>“史蒂夫很久没有变回狼了。”娜塔莎轻声说，“托你的福，他今天终于抵抗不了月圆的力量，所以他在和我们吃晚餐的时候，突然在餐厅里变回一头狼。对的，你能想象整个餐厅被吓得要暴动了吗？”</p><p>托尼露出了个诡异表情。</p><p>“这个明天会上头版报纸，你要负责处理，面对弗瑞的咆啸或是无脑记者的提问，我不在乎。因为这是你惹出来的。”</p><p>小胡子还来不及嘲讽几句，叮一声，电梯又打开了，依然是史蒂夫卧室的楼层。而巴恩斯就站在外面，缓缓进入电梯，然后娜塔莎一脚把托尼踹了出去。</p><p>“祝你好运啰。”红发女人给他一个飞吻。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>托尼的味道很好闻。那是属于托尼本身，沾着机油和咖啡的味道。有时候洗过澡，他是沐浴乳的香气，还混着绿色小麦汁的麦草香。出门时，托尼会喷上香水，人工的木质气息，蔓延在空气里，而衣领散发熨烫过的气味，像是太阳，那很迷人。然后回程时，托尼的身上会沾着烟，以及威士忌的泥煤香。</p><p>史蒂夫蹭了蹭脑袋，在一片温暖之中，试图把此刻的气味留在身上。就像他曾经对托尼做的，他想要托尼的记号，留在身上，很久很久——</p><p>“嘿？你醒了？”</p><p>灰狼睁开眼睛，望着这张朝思暮想的脸。他动了动耳朵，不动声色的凝望托尼的大眼睛。五秒后，他挣脱了托尼的怀抱，竖起了耳根子，咬着牙发出警戒的低吼。托尼成功接收到史蒂夫的不满情绪，似乎对于前阵子托尼冷落他而表示愤怒。</p><p>“史蒂夫，别这样，”托尼跟着从床铺上起身，“我可以解释，这都是误会。我以为——我以为你不需要我，你只要有巴恩斯就够了。毕竟他是你的好友，还跟你同个种族，呃，虽然我不知道公狼跟公狼之间会不会做出——”</p><p>听到这里，灰狼愤怒地朝托尼吼了几声，吓得托尼立刻闭上了胡言乱语的嘴。史蒂夫跳下了床，直接钻进了床底下。靠？现在是怎样？谈判破裂了吗？托尼从来没有跟人吵架吵到一半，对方钻到床底下的经验。他不禁跟着趴到了地板上。</p><p>“史蒂夫？嘿，你在干啥呢？狼是不会躲到床底下的，你又不是狗！快出来。”</p><p>史蒂夫趴伏在床底不理他，把头偏到另外一边。托尼不放弃，起身走到另外一边，继续趴下身子朝他喊叫。灰狼似乎是翻了白眼，老天，托尼很佩服自己居然能看出一头狼在翻白眼，这很古怪。最后灰狼不耐烦地翻过身子，直接用屁股对着托尼，那根尾巴缩了起来，拒绝与他接触。</p><p>嘿？小胡子不可置信史蒂夫居然干出如此幼稚的行为，这肯定是他的本能，对，他此刻是一头狼，本能支配理智。等等，难道史蒂夫每次跟他吵架，满脑子都想钻进床铺里面逃避现实吗？这个作法实在不适合美国队长，但托尼却觉得可爱的要人命。</p><p>情况陷入了僵持，托尼不知该哭该笑，两手揉乱了头发，干脆跟着钻进床底。他用力地，一把将史蒂夫抱进怀中，虽然史蒂夫猛烈挣扎，狼爪子几乎要把他的衣服撕成碎片，可是托尼一点也没被伤到。托尼有信心，史蒂夫就算变成狼也不会伤害他，绝对不会。</p><p>“我很抱歉，好吗？蜜糖，这是我的错，我不该冷落你，可以给我机会补偿吗？哦操，你别咬我，别咬我的手，我是靠手吃饭的——不，少了我的手你的盾牌可怎么办？没人会帮你补漆上色，盾牌上的星星丑不拉讥你也没关系吗？这非常有损美国队长的形象……”</p><p>托尼赖皮起来可真就是赖皮之王，但也可能是那一番道歉让史蒂夫稍微不那么气愤。他终于成功把灰狼抱在怀里，轻揉他方才竖起的毛发，一边学着史蒂夫先前的动作，用鼻子蹭蹭他，张嘴咬他的脸想表达亲密，虽然托尼咬了一嘴毛，但老实说，感觉还不赖。</p><p>没一会，灰狼的身体不停地颤抖，然后史蒂夫紧绷着身体，退去了灰色的毛发，化成人类的型态出现在他面前。</p><p>“托尼——你，你不能这样亲我，”史蒂夫耳根发红，“我刚刚——我是一只狼，这很奇怪！”</p><p>“我现在和你一起窝在床底下，而你还光溜溜的，我都不认为这个状况很奇怪了。亲一只狼而已，有什么呢？”</p><p>操，史蒂夫整张脸胀红，他忘记这个了。他现在可是在托尼怀里，而他居然，居然变回人类的身体，并且没穿衣服。青年还来不及挣脱，托尼便掐住了他的脸。</p><p>“别，既然变回来就别变回去，”托尼紧紧将他圈在怀里，“我虽然不介意跟狼舌吻，但这样方便点。”</p><p>托尼捧着史蒂夫的脸，用力地与他接吻。像是要把这阵子的思念全盘托出，霸道又激烈地把史蒂夫吻得呼吸困难。托尼真希望自己此时是一只狼，能够把自己的气味留在史蒂夫身上，咬痛他，让他带着自己的痕迹，一辈子属于他。  </p><p> </p><p>彩蛋：</p><p>巴恩斯跟娜塔莎还是举办了婚礼。弗瑞坚持的，他像是嫁了女儿那样，黑着一张脸，整场婚礼都不发一语，最后在新郎新娘亲吻的时候，偷偷落了一滴泪。托尼绝对不承认自己不小心看了这个，他不想要被暗杀，对，所以他装做没看见。</p><p>这场婚礼完美落幕，托尼和史蒂夫是最惹人注意的伴郎。而在误会解除后，托尼和巴恩斯意外成为了好友，两人甚至在私底下和对方交换了许多史蒂夫和娜塔莎的小秘密，简直是鱼帮水水帮鱼，他们应该早点认识彼此才对，相见恨晚，托尼和巴恩斯感概地想。</p><p>当婚礼结束时，巴恩斯被众人灌醉，在后台一边哭哭啼啼地把史蒂夫的手交到了托尼手上。</p><p>“托尼，对我发誓，你会照顾好我家史蒂夫。你明白的，他这人总是爱逞强，喜欢站在最前面扛下所有的责任。你得知道他还是豆芽小狼的时候就这么干了，他十足的坚毅强大，但他仍然需要有人理解他，支持他，你会是这个人的对吗？”</p><p>“我——我想我是的？”</p><p>巴恩斯吼道：“对我发誓，混蛋！”</p><p>“好，我发誓。”托尼认真地说，牵起史蒂夫的手往嘴里凑，“我会爱他一生一世，即使他总是喜欢找我麻烦，即使我们总是有吵不完的架，即使他的脾气硬得让我痛恨。即使——他是一头狼，我也爱他。”</p><p>史蒂夫垂下眼睛，耳根发烫，真不知道现在到底是谁要结婚了？</p><p>“呜呜呜……史蒂夫，托尼是个好男人，”巴恩斯倒在史蒂夫肩膀上大声哭泣，“答应我，好好珍惜他，别让他跑了。”</p><p>“我会的，伙计。”金发青年点点头，“老天你怎么醉成这样，小心娜塔莎等等又踢你屁股了。”</p><p>大概是太过开心感动，巴恩斯一边哭一边笑，狼耳朵和尾巴突然冒了出来。托尼吓了一跳，而史蒂夫冷静地为他找一顶帽子戴上，再把那条白色尾巴塞进衬衫里。</p><p>“原来你们也可以有这种型态？”托尼惊讶地说。</p><p>“可以，当我们神志不清，丧失控制力的时候。”</p><p>托尼的脑袋突然出现各种想法，不太正经的那种。</p><p>史蒂夫用手臂怼了他一下：“嘿，收起你那张表情，这一点也不好玩。”</p><p>“好玩，这好玩极了。”托尼将史蒂夫拉进怀里，“亲爱的，晚上给我看看你半兽人的型态，可以吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫脸红摇头：“不，不可以。”</p><p>“好吧，”托尼耸耸肩，“看来我得努力点，让你在过程中神智不清，丧失控制力才行。”</p><p>“托尼——”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>